turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:North America, post-Second Great War (Southern Victory).jpg
So far as I can tell, the map is wrong in a few particulars (North to South): (1) It shows Nunavut (the Canadian territory abutting Hudson Bay to the West) split off from the Northwest Territories, something that didn't happen in our timeline until the 1990s. :I don't see any boundary markings except when colours change at least in the final image so I'm unsure what you mean. ML4E 22:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (2) It shows the USA occupying Alaska, while in one of the latter POV segments for Jeff Pinkard, a guard is referred to speaking in a voice "as cold as Russian Alaska," which would argue for a continued Russian presence at least as late as summer 1944. :The legend says Alaska is part of Russia. ML4E 22:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (3) The Dakotas are shown as being separate states; in the southern victory series they are unified, as are Arizona and New Mexico. :See point (1) ML4E 22:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (4) Houston, Tennessee, Seqoyah (which was never admitted as a state before the second great war), and maybe Kentucky should probably be colored in to indicate "occupied" status rather than full statehood in the US. I know there was a bit in "the Grapple" about readmitting Kentucky and Tennessee into the Union, but that was for propaganda purposes during the war-they'll still need a military presence after the war to deter guerillas. :Houston and Kentucky are probably ok as part of the US. KY was readmitted almost immediately in GW I. No reason I can think of why that didn't happen in 1943. And I'm pretty sure that Houston was stated as being readmitted as well. TR 15:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) (5) The pre-First Great War Border between New Mexico (Arizona) and Sonora is still there, even though you did put in the salient the US conquered. (6) Panama is shown as being a separate country from Colombia, while in the few times that Turtledove's work mentions it, it is referred to as "Colombia's Central American province." ::: <<< December 31, 2007 Vivisfugue >>> :Not on the map as far as I can see. ML4E 22:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The above comments have all lost their relevance. I assume the map we're looking at now is an upload to replace an older one, redrawn in response to these six points. Turtle Fan 00:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::My mistake. Your comments immediately after the unsigned ones by Vivisfugue made it look like it was all by you instead of a number of points from 2 1/2 years earlier. ML4E 16:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be too hard to put patches of color in the map key rather than descriptions of the colors. Since everything is a shade of blue except the red of Quebec (whose national color is blue) that should be desirable. Turtle Fan 06:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the key, why is "'State'" in quotes in the parenthesees? Most of these are states, there's nothing ambiguous about that. Sequoyah should be colored with the US proper. Even if it's not a state, it's pacified; its people chose to remain in the US when given the choice and no pressure by either government. It would certainly not need occupation. It was a conquered province in 1917, but those days are long gone by the time this map becomes relevant. Turtle Fan 06:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC)